


Code of Conduct for a Smuggler Ship

by SullustanGin



Category: Original Work, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gibbs' Rules, Pirates, Rules, Smuggling, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullustanGin/pseuds/SullustanGin
Summary: This is a world-building piece I'm using in my own fan fic.  Our smugglers, pirates, rogues, and other non-aligned/independent ships do have rules and codes of conduct.  They wouldn't live by Imperial/Republic/Federation/Klingon/Fleet rules.  Whether in space or on the sea, they still have to co-exist with their crewmates and captain.  This is mostly compiled from historical pirate codes, Gibbs from NCIS (it works), and other real-life incidents.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Code of Conduct for a Smuggler Ship

**Author's Note:**

> More specific development notes at the bottom of the list, corresponding to each rule.

** Code of Conduct for _Virtue’s Thief,_ under the command of  **

** Captain Eva Corolastor **

  1. The Captain’s responsibility is to the ship. The ship is the crew, and the crew is the ship. The Captain is to save the ship at any cost, including her own.
  2. The Captain is the first and final authority on _Virtue’s Thief._
  3. Never screw over your Captain or your crewmates.
  4. All profit is disbursed evenly after the ship receives its share for maintenance. Private gambling, inheritance, and profits do not apply here.
  5. If someone is permanently injured, maimed or disabled in the service of _Virtue’s Thief_ or her captain, they are to be pensioned off for the duration of their lives.
  6. The crew is entitled to a discount for services at the Captain’s discretion.
  7. Police your brass and cover your ass.
  8. Just because you’re paranoid doesn’t mean you’re wrong.
  9. Always announce your entrance into the cockpit or the Captain’s quarters; she is armed.
  10. Always carry a knife.
  11. Never drink the last of anything.
  12. No pets.
  13. No children.
  14. Nobody talks about VATs [Very Awful Thing(s)].
  15. Blood stays in the cargo bay; do not track it around the ship. Remove your boots as needed.
  16. No fighting on the ship; settle your differences planetside.
  17. No sleeping naked.
  18. No shagging in the ship (exceptions to be granted in advance by the Captain).
  19. All crew members will carry spare clean underwear in a waterproof bag at all times.
  20. Birthdays are to be celebrated. Get over it.



1\. This rule is included since my captain is a Good Gal. She's a Chaotic Neutral Leaning Good. If your Captain is not so inclined, you may wish to alter this to better suit how your Captain sees his or her crew and ship: are the crewmen and crew-women expendable? Is the ship itself a tool to be used and broken, or is it the Captain's beloved home?

2\. Many pirate codes have votes and other democratic devices so each man had their say, especially if their Captain sees them as tools or as useful rather than friends and family. Because my captain is GG in Rule #1, Rule #2 is not democratic, but rather, an assertion of authority because of GG status; your Captain has to be a leader, not a doormat. If your Captain is more ruthless, then you may want to counter-balance with a rule that gives the crew some veto power.

3\. This is self-explanatory. Ships have limited quarters, and it's in everyone's best interest not to hate each other. Gibbs' Rule.

4\. This is a pragmatic rule, as the ship does have to be maintained as the home for everyone, even if she is own by the Captain. This could also go toward the upkeep of ship's droids, if you're operating in the Star Wars universe. This is based in historical pirate codes.

5\. Another historical pirate code rule. This one is very generous (Good Gal Captain). Often, there would be a limit set or a delineation of what body parts are worth how much -- arms, eyes, and legs all have different value, and how much of you lost also matters. In the modern world, we have this when claiming disability benefits, particularly for veterans. This is an opportunity for you to discuss how your characters are valued by the Captain/ship.

6\. Depending on how you set up your ship and crew rules and who decides what jobs to take, this rule can be very relevant or not relevant. I use it as an opportunity to prove Captain's benevolence, but this can be used to build tension -- is this job worth it? Are you actually going to pay us for this gig?

7\. Gibbs' Rule(s), but highly pertinent. Most non-aligned ships are non-aligned for a reason -- shady activities? troubled past? "Police your brass" is a term for cleaning up one's spent casings so that you don't leave a trace or evidence you were there. Covering your ass is a catch-all for making sure there are no loose ends. This is the "don't bring trouble home" rule -- don't bring unwanted attention to the ship. 

8\. Gibbs' Rule. Even if you follow #7 to the hilt, this is still possible -- stay alert. 

9\. The Captain often has the most to lose. This is typically their ship, and all troubles land on their desk. They're the ones trying to lead people of questionable character -- there's a reason they're out on their own. Depending on what the job is, they may be carrying strangers on their ship or there may be concerns of a boarding party. This can be used to depict Captain's trust, but also Captain competence -- do you want someone who trusts everyone responsible for your safety?

10\. Gibbs' Rule, but interesting to utilize in space settings. In modern/historical settings and military settings, you always carry a personal sidearm or two as a hold-out; knife and a single-shot pistol (especially 3-D printed) are useful. In space, there's all this fancy tech, like blasters, lasers, phasers, vibroknives, and so on. A knife can cut air supply hoses, slice electronics, puncture life support suits, and all sorts of chaotic things that a "highly evolved society" wouldn't think of. 

11\. My own creation -- I have a hard-drinking crew, and if you want to break Rule #3 in the worst way possible, this is it. One thing I have headcanonned is that there were originally just 10 rules on the _Thief_. The second 10 come as a result of people breaking the first 10 -- more specific rules for more idiotic behavior that the original writer didn't anticipate. In the words of my captain, "Can I preface that by saying the rules exist for reasons? As in, someone screwed up, and after we all didn’t die, I made the rule?”

12\. and 13. These are flexible, but you have to consider what type of operation your ship is running. Is it derring-do and swashbuckling and a business venture? Or is something else more akin to a family group? Within the SWTOR universe, I've seen people keep their ships very businesslike, but the same crews in another fan fic are raising kids and have pets. Totally fine. 

14\. VATs are a sideline business that my Captain operates alongside her two female crewmates; the boys find what they do so distasteful, they try to ignore it as best they can. In my universe, VATs are wetwork, assassinations, torture, extortion, espionage, information-brokering, and other morally questionable items that don't fall under the main purview of business on the ship. Does your ship have anyone with a sideline? It doesn't have to be as violent or dark as this. Is it officially recognized? To what extent? Is it a secret? Is there a rule against doing this sort of thing? 

15\. Generally cleanliness reminder, but if you have this sort of a rule, you better show off why it's necessary.

16\. Historical pirate rule -- if you have beef, go settle on the shore. Some codes get the quartermaster directly involved in fairly outfitting both parties and determining whether the matter is settled or if someone should get left behind at port for the good of the ship.

17\. This is for red alerts and making sure nobody wastes too much time trying to throw clothes on while trying to deal with a disaster. It also ties into #18.

18\. Historically, pirates were not supposed to bring wenches on the ship. First, there was a risk of someone being accidentally kidnapped if the ship left before critical personnel woke up after a night on the tiles. Secondly, rape was a serious crime to pirates; the penalty was death. I've seen in multiple pirate codes that boys and ladies were not to be brought aboard. Some do allow for a guardian for these people so that they can remain on board until the next port, but those were special conditions in special circumstances. Since I have smuggler ship, it's egalitarian -- no sexy times for anyone onboard the ship. Also, if you're busy getting busy, if there's an attack, well, it takes more time to untangle yourself than if you're by yourself. You can add loopholes/appeals processes. 

19a. This is a personal rule (IRL and in fan fic). As I've been writing, I find that people's clothes getting trashed or messed up is a pretty regular thing. However, it's made exponentially more tolerable by having a spare set of something dry. If you plan on having characters get messy and want to move the plot along without dealing with the "uh oh, naked" thing (especially if there's a romantic/sexual tension), this isn't a bad rule to have around. Granted, if you're writing PWP, make sure nobody has any spare anything. Also, spare clean undies aren't just useful for the obvious; think of bandages, messages that could be sent while everyone else is "hurr durr"ing over panties, underwires that can be used for other purposes. Basically, this is where you can put in your MacGuyver plot device -- make people carry some seemingly useless item around and then it's the Most Critical Thing to making some ad hoc plan work. 

b. Caveat: Chekhov's Gun. This the literary principle that you shouldn't put anything into your story unless it adds to the bigger plot: don't put a gun on stage unless it's going to fire. So you can have a lot of funny business with your #19 (or any of these rules) but don't spend too much time on them. Some of it might remain headcanon forever, which is fine. Remember that codes/rules are meant to help your ship function, not to bog it down unnecessarily. 

20\. Personal rule. See 19b. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to add to collections. If you've found this rule set useful, drop me a mention in your fanwork.
> 
> My tumblr: sullustangin.tumblr.com


End file.
